Marriage Proposal
by Darkness Nemesis
Summary: I love everything about you: your smile, your determination, when you're pouting, when you get angry.The way you react when something good happens to you,or simply when we go to eat at your favorite restaurant. You lit the fire inside of me. Pairing: Kinky Pair. Rated K. Reviews are apprecciated


_**Author note**_

Hello everyone, here is my new one shot. If someone wants I can write a version for another pair.

Please let me know with a PM or a review. Reviews are more appreciated.

_I have opened a poll for the next stories will be published starting 4 July. I have insertthe plots and the poll in my profile. Some __people voted, I report the results achieved so far:_

**1 My big brother: 0**  
**2 Sweet Pair Moments :2**  
**3 Kinky Pair Moments :0**  
**4 Summer Holidays :2**  
**5 Love is not just for one person: 0**  
**6 The Perfect Boyfriend: 1**  
**7 OTP Moments :0**  
**8 Quarrels:0 **  
**9 Alpha Pair moments: 1**

_**Updates on chapters of fanfiction in progress**_

_**Saturday: Jealousy, Bunta's Boyfriend( One shot, Sweet Pair)**_

_**Sunday: Bunta in love, Racism (One shot, Protagonist: Jackal, slightly hints of Alpha Pair, Kinky, Platinum, Sweet Pair and many other)**_

* * *

It was now nine o'clock and Akaya was preparing to return home, had been a busy day to work. He came close to the apartment he shared with Renji, his boyfriend. In the morning they had been a heavy discussion, and now he wanted to clarify.

He noticed that all the lights were out. Maybe Renji did not return from work. He sighed, so nothing changed. They would speak the next day.

He put the key in the lock and turned on the light, soon noticed one cards scattered on the floor of the house in disbelief and amazement. He picked up to the first beginning to read .

_Welcome home, if you're reading this note, means that you have forgiven me for today. Follow the trail and at the end of the trail you will find me, go to the living room. You'll find Jackal, follow his instructions. _

He went into the living room and saw Jackal sitting on the couch dressed in a suit and tie.

"Jackal senpai, what's going on?" he asked curious.

"You'll see. Meanwhile, here's the first thing that you'll need at this treasure hunt." The boy replied with a smile, giving him a suitcase.

"A suitcase? I do not understand." Akaya he asked curious.

"You'll understand everything in the end, we now go into the kitchen. Jirou and Bunta are waiting for us." He said mysteriously.

They came into the kitchen. They found Bunta and Jirou clothes, too, in a suit and tie.

Bunta smiled at him approaching. He had in his hand, a cake and a bottle of champagne. Jirouinstead gave him a sealed letter.

"Should I open it?" he asked excitedly.

"No, you cannot. Not now." Bunta replied, smiling.

"Someone explained to me what happens? It's not my birthday, and not our anniversary" He asked pouting.

"We cannot. Trust us. We go into the guest room. Hiroshi is waiting" Bunta said.

The four went into the guest bedroom and found Yagyuu.

"Akaya-kun. The clothes you're wearing are not going well, you have to change." He said.

"Why my clothes do not fit? What should I bring?" he asked.

"We thought of everything. Here, on the bed, find a dress. Wear it. We're waiting for you outside." Hiroshi said leaving the room.

"What is going on here, I don't understand. It could be that ..." He blushed at the thought that he had just made. He quickly changed and left the room.

"You look so good Akaya. Now we move to the next step." Hiroshi said, giving him a note.

_I'm sure you get to this point. You will understand why of all this. However, you miss two more steps to follow. Climb the stairs and go into our room. You'll find Seiichi, and Genichirou waiting for you. _

Akaya salts, impatient the stairs and, after opening the door, he saw his former captain and vice-captain, standing, waiting for him.

"The dress suits you, Akaya. Renji has chosen well, is true Genichirou?" Seiichi said with a smile,

Genichirou nodded.

"What should I do?" Akaya asked.

"Nothing, there you two gifts. You cannot open them now," said Seiichi. Akaya picked up the two gifts, as if it were something precious.

"Captain, don't tell me that one of the gifts is a ring." Akaya said blushing.

"I don't know." Seiichi replied chuckle.

"You know." He said, pouting.

"Come into the living room Masaharu awaits us there. Missing only the last step and then you'll understand everything. Akaya." Genichirou said.

They returning to the living room, Niou, waiting for them grinning.

"Ohi, brat, you are dress well. You seem like a man." He said teasing.

"I am a man." He said, pouting.

"Sure. Puri" replied ironically.

"Haru teasing me." He replied

"Ok, now I have to do my work. Read this letter and a give response to us." Niou said, grinning.

_You finally reached the last stage. I admit that I am a little nervous. On the couch, there is a remote control, if you press the button on, will start a video. You could decide if you want our friends to keep you company until the end, or if you want to watch the video the video is finished, open the last two gifts, you have given to Genichirou and Seiichi. I'll wait on the second floor, where we have the summer's dining room . I love you, Renji._

_Akaya looked up, watching his senpai one by one. He felt that he was going to cry, his suspicions were proving more and more useful._

"I want to watch the video alone, if you don't mind." He said seriously.

Everyone nodded, leaving him alone in the living room. When Akaya was sure that there was no one, he pressed the button on, and the video started.

_**Hello Akaya, maybe you'll be surprised at the surprise that I did. **_

_**Especially because, just now, we have argued. **_

_**I'm sorry. I neglected you these days, but I absolutely had to get everything ready. **_

_**Today is a very special day. No it is not our anniversary, or perhaps, in some sense. **_

_**On October 22, a decade ago, you came into Rikkaidai, challenging me, Genichirou,**_

_**and Seiichi and declaring that you would become the number one in Japan.**_

_**I admit that the first time I saw you; I thought you were an irritating kid. **_

_**I never thought that only three years later, I would fall in love for you in this way.**_

_**Our first date was a disaster. I was nervous, and I did a lot of gaffes.**_

_**Even during our first time I have done a mess, I was afraid of making mistakes. **_

_**In these things, there are no reliable data. **_

_**I remember my happiness when you accepted my proposal to live together.**_

_**I could not believe that you accepted. Seiichi teased me for a week. **_

_**I love everything about you: your smile, your determination, when you're pouting, when you get angry.**_

_**The way you react when something good happens to you,or simply when we go to eat at your favorite restaurant. You lit the fire inside of me. I never believed it possible to have feelings like anger, jealousy, tenderness. **_

_**I like watching you in the morning while you're sleeping.**_

_**Once I made a photo of you while you slept. I look it when I'm alone at home and those days when we cannot see us. I apologize for all the times I made you angry.**_

_**I was jealous of your relationship with Masaharu ,Bunta, Wakashi and Hikaru. Rationally, I know that yours is just a beautiful friendship.**_

_**However, I felt irrationally mad with jealousy, because I feared that you get tired of me.**_

_**I would share with you all ... forever. So I wanted to ask you, if you will you marry me? Now you can open Seiichi and Genichirou's present.**_

Akaya blocked the video by opening the two gifts. One was a ring, the other two necklaces with their initials, R and A. Akaya blushed violently, then restart the video.

**I hope you like the gifts, unless you give me an answer immediately. I'll understand.**

**However,if you decide to accept, put the ring on your finger and the necklace **

**with the initial of my name in your neck. I love you, Akaya. **

Renji wanted to disappear, when his friends went up to the second floor. Suddenly there appeared a large screen,Niou work, Renji was sure of this, in which he played the video that was filmed just hours before.

Now that the video was finished Seiichi and his friends, except Genichirou, plus Shyuuske Fuji, Sadaharu and Shiraishi, had started to tease him.

They were then silenced when they heard the sound downstairs, finally the door was wide open.

Renji was tense,but suddenly found himself involved in a passionate kiss.

"You're a fool. I like this Renji."He stated before resuming to kiss him. When he realized to be observed Akaya blushing violently broke away from the kiss.

"He does not have the ring on his finger." Someone whispered

"He does not have any either. Hopefully, he will not say no."Other whispered .

Renji noticed immediately that this guy was not wearing the ring nor the necklace with the initial of his name.

"If you need time, I understand." Renji said bitterly,he saddened even more when he saw the boy return to him the package with the ring.

However, Akaya reassured him immediately: "Put me the ring on my finger, andif you have your own. You'll give it to me, and i put it on your finger." He replied with a smile.

"Anyway, I put the necklace." He replied, showing him the necklace.

"This means that ..." Renji said happily.

"Ask me properly." Akaya said grinning.

Renji knelt, taking Akaya's hands: Akaya, will you marry me? "

"Yes, I do." he said, kneeling down and kissing him passionately. In the room, they hear a loud echo of cheers.


End file.
